


Fade Into Me

by hato



Series: Hustle [5]
Category: The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 15:53:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hato/pseuds/hato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcus and Esca think they know each other...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fade Into Me

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Characters belong to Rosemary Sutcliffe. OCs are my fault.  
>  **Warnings:** The usual, but nothing graphic.  
>  **A/N:** Again, posted on eljay nearly two years ago. A continuation of the Hustle AU that caught my fancy at the time.  
>  **Inspired by:** _Fade Into Me_ by Mazzy Star.

Marcus knows that the bottom half of Esca's left ear was sliced off at age 18. Punishment meted out by local thugs after being hustled at the pool hall. His mates rescued him before more could be done. He knows it hurt like hell and Esca was never caught hustling after that. Except by Marcus.  
  
Marcus knows that Esca's best friends are Rosemary and her boyfriend, Turk. He used his family and business connections to check them out and found them safe. And even likeable at their rare meetings. He knows they are a working class couple with deviant juvenile pasts and would do anything for Esca. That security helps Marcus sleep at night.  
  
Marcus knows that biting turns Esca into a quivering mass of need.  
  
Marcus knows that Esca loves him.  
  
He doesn't know that the scar on Esca's cock is from a tattoo when the younger man was 22. A drunken, melancholy night with Esca deep in his cups and alone. Thinking of Marcus. Marcus doesn't know that under the scarred tissue is his own name in a rather lovely, feminine script. The removal process was do-it-yourself and the results are evident.  
  
He doesn't know that Rosemary is the girl Esca was stabbed for years ago. A waitress in a Brighton pub, some of the rowdies hassling her stepped it up. Marcus doesn't know that Esca broke a pool cue over one asshole's head before taking a knife in his side from his buddy. Or that he met Turk later that night as he stitched Esca up on Rosemary's couch.  
  
He doesn't know that a gentle kiss at the hairline turns Esca into a trembling mess of vulnerability.  
  
He doesn't know how long Esca's love will last.  
  


* * *

  
Esca knows that Marcus was injured during his military service in Afghanistan. It's the whole reason Marcus is now a businessman, like his uncle, instead of a soldier. Like his father. He knows it still hurts like fucking hell most days and that the older man hides it very well. Except from Esca.  
  
Esca knows that Marcus' only day-to-day companions are his bodyguards, Drusus and Cub. He's had very few interactions with them and hates them on principle. But he knows they are loyal to a fault and would do anything for Marcus. Esca likes Uncle Aquila much better and wishes the man would spend more time in London.  
  
Esca knows that soft fingertips across the nape of his neck is Marcus' biggest weakness.  
  
Esca knows that Marcus loves him.  
  
He doesn't know that the leg injury pales in comparison to Marcus' emotional war scars. Nightmares are still commonplace, frightening Cottia to tears. Drusus and Cub have wrestled Marcus to the ground during particularly vivid flashbacks. Esca doesn't know that Marcus doubles his medications when they meet in order to avoid any unpleasantness.  
  
He doesn't know that Marcus' last best friend tried to kill him. That Marcus killed him instead. That Marcus doesn't want any more friends, can't face another betrayal that wasn't a betrayal and lives in fear that it will happen again. Esca doesn't know that Marcus faces east every year on that anniversary.  
  
He doesn't know that a bruising kiss on the lips is Marcus' strongest desire.  
  
He doesn't know how long Marcus' love will last.   
  
**the end**


End file.
